


Arrancar Meets Demon

by FellenWolf



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bondage, M/M, PWP, Some Plot, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellenWolf/pseuds/FellenWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru has been cursed by a witch to be unable to rest until he finds his soul mate. Grimmjow finds himself in the past with no weapon and unable to use his powers as an arrancar. When the two meet in the forest, what could happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing at all other than my crazy ideas. The characters belong to their wonderful creators. I also make not a cent from this.

**Arrancar Meets Demon**

**Chapter 1**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques groaned softly as his pale blue eyes opened slowly only to be met with a low of trees and what seemed like an endless blue sky. He sat up and looked around slowly as a scowl crossed his face. “What...the hell? Where the fuck am I?” He got to his feet and nearly fell again. He looked down at his body.. He was wearing a dark blue kimono* which is why he nearly fell, not having been used to the long legs of the hakamas*.

Grimmjow looked around. “Where the hell is Ulquiorra!? That bastard probably ran from our fight, again..” He scowled again and started walking when he noticed something...his side felt awful light. He looked to his side and a look of murder passed through his blue eyes. “Damn it all! Who the hell took my Pantera*?!?” He looked around quickly, all of his senses were on high alert as his stance became a bit more agitated. He scowled when he didn't sense anyone...but, just to make sure.. He started to gather the energy in his hand for a cero* but then he stared at his palm when the energy suddenly completely disappeared.. “What the hell is this place...?”

 

Golden eyes glanced around slowly. Long silver hair whirled around him as Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai* of the Western Lands, turned and started back the way he had been coming from.. 'What was that power I felt just now... It certainly was not that of a demon nor a miko*...so what was that..' His boot clad feet soon left the ground as he used his powers to fly on his cloud to get to the source of that power more quickly.. His golden amber eyes scanned the forest blow as he went, searching for any source of immediate danger.. He was, after all, patrolling his Land. 

He suddenly stopped when he felt a tug in his chest. The great Taiyoukai stopped and turned in the direction of it and he scowled. 'Damn this curse...' One clawed hand came up to grip his chest as the pain in his chest was almost enough to bring the mighty dog demon down to his knees from the pain. 

***FLASHBACK***

Sesshoumaru turned slowly when he sensed another person daring to come towards his border.. The forest clearing he was in was now littered with dead bodies, human and youkai alike, and the ground was now dyed red with blood. As Sesshoumaru turned, he saw an old woman cross his border with a look of sadness in her grey eyes. 

Sesshoumaru held up his hand where his hand glowed light green with his poison. “Leave baba*...or you will meet the same fate as those you see before you..” Tenseiga* shook in its sheath as if to warn its Master that there was danger...but Sesshoumaru paid it no mind.

The old woman lifted her head and looked directly at Sesshoumaru with a look that would freeze the most dangerous demon in their tracks.. (A/N: This, obviously, does not include Naraku XD Hope ya'll is enjoying it so far ^_^) She then lifted a thin, bony hand and pointed at the Taiyoukai with one bony finger... “Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands...thou be cursed! To never rest until ye finds ye soul mate!” Her hand glowed dark blue before the energy went from her hand and towards the demon in front of her who was still frozen from what he now knew had to be a spell. The energy hit Sesshoumaru in the chest where his haori had been ripped open from a previous attack. The force of the impact sent the Taiyoukai flying back several feet before he slid down a nearby tree, unconscious... 

A few moments later, where the energy had hit him, slowly turned into a dark blue tattoo covering his chest and left shoulder. Little did the powerful demon lord know but this curse would eventually lead him to his destined soul mate just as the witch had foretold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing at all other than my crazy ideas. The characters belong to their wonderful creators. I also make not a cent from this.

**Arrancar Meets Demon**

**Chapter 2**

Grimmjow scowled and punched a nearby tree out of anger. “Damnit!!! I'm going in fucking circles!!” The tree his fist had connected with fell over almost as soon as he hit it. “Least I still have my strength.. Damn, I feel like a fucking helpless human!!” He scowled and then sat down in the middle of the clearing he was in. “Just where the **fuck** am I?!” He laid back then with a heavy sigh and looked up at the sky through the leaves of the many trees. 

“These trees piss me off...” Another scowl crossed his face. He much rather preferred the quartz trees of Hueco Mundo and the darkness that was there as well. He groaned a bit as he thought of something... 'Shit...Aizen won't be happy about this at all...though I'm sure that bastard Tousen will be pleased more than anything...' He scowled as he pictured the blind Shinigami in his mind. He punched the ground, his eyebrow twitching in anger. “Damnit! Just thinking about that bastard **pisses me off**!”

Grimmjow never heard the sound of soft footsteps coming towards him from behind...

 

 

Sesshoumaru stopped when he saw the strange looking blue-haired man in the forest. At first glance, the man **seemed** normal...until he turned and Sesshoumaru saw the hole in his abdomen and also what looked like part of his skull on his jaw. 'What is this man...' Unbeknownst to Sesshoumaru, he was unconsciously floating down towards the other man.. 

A surprised look came across the usually stoic Taiyoukai's face when he found himself in the clearing and the blue-haired man only about 3 jō* away.. He gritted his teeth when he felt his fangs beginning to grow longer and his youkai-self pushing forward and testing his self-control. His golden amber eyes began to slowly darken to red and as he gripped his hands in tight fists he could also feel his claws beginning to lengthen as well...

Grimmjow opened an eye lazily when he thought he heard something that sounded a lot like a dog growling.. He yawned in boredom and he sat up. “Stupid mutt...” His blue-green eyes then suddenly widened when he was suddenly picked up off of the ground with a pale, clawed hand around his neck. His faintly noticed that there were also magenta colored jagged stripes on the person's arm.. He growled and attempted to get the hand off from his throat but his struggles ceased for a moment when the hand tightened, cutting off his airway, and he was slammed into a tree which caused him to black out for a few moments just from the sheer force of it...

Sesshoumaru was now seeing red. He had lost control, and he knew it, but he wasn't doing anything to stop it from happening either... In the midst of his blood lust, he vaguely noticed that the tattoo on his chest was beginning to grow warm but he paid it no heed. All of his attention was now on the man he had pinned to a tree, his hand around the other's throat tightly...

Grimmjow growled lowly, his hands pulling at the youkai's hand that was around his throat in vain. 'G-God damnit!!! I can't fucking die here!' He slid down the tree a few feet when the hand was suddenly no longer around his throat. He glared at the other man, whose eyes were now a mix of red and what seemed to be gold. He then noticed his weird outfit and the fact that he had claws and also what looked like elf ears... His face then went blank. “Who...in the fucking hell are you?” Grimmjow managed to get to his feet. He knew, after a few days, the redness that was on his neck would turn to a rather ugly bruise and he cursed the man in front of him for it... 'How the hell did he sneak up on me like that...'

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to mere slits and he felt a low growl starting in his chest. He took a step towards the man that had dared to address him so...casually. “Do you know...who you are speaking to... **mortal**?” He spat out the last word with a tone of disgust. He easily caught the fist that came towards his face but he could feel the power that had been put behind it.. 'Perhaps he isn't some normal mortal human...' 

Grimmjow sneered at him, his green-blue eyes blazing in anger. “Don't act so high and fucking mighty, asshole!” He missed the fact that the other man's eyebrows rose in slight shock at his language... Did this...boy not know fear? “I will be the king so back the fuck off!” (A/N: For those who know Bleach then you know what he means. Spoiler(somewhat): When Grimmjow was still a hollow, the hollows that followed him said that they would make him their king therefore Grimmjow wants to be king. He also says it in his last fight with Ichigo in Hueco Mundo. Now...on with the story =) )

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes darkened slightly and he took another step towards him. “Oh? Is that so, little boy?” A slight smirk crossed his usually stoic face when the other man's eyes flashed in anger again, but he still saw not a single trace of fear in his eyes... He then pressed his own body against the slightly shorter male's, relishing in the brief widening of the other's eyes when he pressed his arousal against him. “Perhaps I should show you...” He purred. His eyes were now completely red.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth at the sudden wave of pleasure that went through his body as he was completely overpowered by this other man in front of him. “Show me fucking what!?” He paled a bit at the animalistic grin he was given in response to his comment. 'Shit shit shit...' He started struggling again and nearly let out a moan when all that accomplished was the rubbing of their bodies against one another..

Sesshoumaru let out a low groan when he felt the friction between their bodies. “Tell your name... **now**!” He snarled, pinning the other man's arms above his head with one hand as he nipped at his neck harshly. He began to quickly undress the blue-haired man that affected him to this degree.. 

Grimmjow hissed out in slight pain though that pain only served to arouse him further.. “Damnit! Its Grimmjow!” He bucked his hips against the white-haired man's, trying to feel that friction again but he growled when he was denied that satisfaction. 

Sesshoumaru grinned, his fangs showing. He then got tired of the clothes he wasn't able to remove with a single hand and he stretched out his claws, smirking when he saw “Grimmjow's” glare. He quickly shredded his clothes and he purred in approval as his red eyes looked over his soon-to-be lover's body.. He knew that he was frustrating the other man by denying him and he smirked, suddenly moving his hips against Grimmjow's.

A low groan escaped Grimmjow and his back arched slightly from the tree as he struggled to move his hips to the other man...he still didn't know his name.. Almost as if he knew what Grimmjow was thinking, he leaned forward and whispered it into his ear, making him shiver in the process, “Sesshoumaru...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing at all other than my crazy ideas. The characters belong to their wonderful creators. I also make not a cent from this.

**Last time on "Arrancar Meets Demon"...**  
  
 _A low groan escaped Grimmjow and his back arched slightly from the tree as he struggled to move his hips to the other man...he still didn't know his name.. Almost as if he knew what Grimmjow was thinking, he leaned forward and whispered it into his ear, making him shiver in the process, “Sesshoumaru...”_  
  
  
 **Now...on with the story, yes? =)**  
  
  
  
  
Now that their "introductions" were complete...Sesshoumaru decided that it was time that they continued with their previous 'activities'. He bent his silver head and he claimed the strange boy's lips in a possessive kiss as he very slowly pressed himself against Grimmjow again. While Grimmjow was now completely naked and at the TaiYoukai's mercy...Sesshoumaru was still completely dressed. Grimmjow groaned out in pleasure, his back arching. "D-Damnit!! Why am I the only one without clothes!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's narrowed very slightly. "You will speak to me with respect...for you WILL be mine before this night is through...boy."  
  
Grimmjow grinned at the taller male in front of him. "Ha! Like I would give in that easily to you, you bastard dog!" He squirmed against the grip that had tightened on his wrists which were still being held above his head. "Damnit! Let go already!!"   
  
Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest and his golden eyes slowly began to fade over to crimson red. The stripes on his face and arms began to grow more jagged in appearance as his inner demon thrashed at the chains he kept it tightly bound in. He growled again and swiftly turned Grimmjow around so that he was facing the tree trunk and he used his youki to form a rope of his energy and tied Grimmjow's hands above his head to a very sturdy branch.   
  
[A/N I dunno if that's possible to do....but this IS Sesshoumaru we are talking about so...enjoy the rest lolz]  
  
Grimmjow's blue eyes went wide and he struggled to get his hands free but every time he pulled against the strangely glowing "ropes", a flash of white hot pain seared through his body and it caused him to let out a howl of pain. "D-Damn you..." He whispered, slumping against the tree slightly after having been shocked like that so suddenly. Sesshoumaru merely smirked as he nipped down Grimmjow's exposed neck to the back of his neck and he licked down the younger male's back slowly; a purr escaping him in satisfaction.  
  
"if you would submit to me...you would not have to feel pain at all...only exquisite pleasure any day...and every day.." The Taiyoukai purred, grinding his hardness against Grimmjow's back which caused the smaller male to groan and move his hips as he tried to get some friction for his own aching arousal.. The Taiyoukai chuckled at his failed attempt. "Oh no, my little mate...the only one that will EVER again bring you to completion...will be this Sesshoumaru.." For emphasis on his claim, he reached around and he very slowly stroked Grimmjow's aching erection.  
  
Grimmjow hissed out in pleasure at the contact, thrusting his hips up into the clawed hand on his arousal. "G-God damnit... Stop with the f-fucking teasing already!" Grimmjow wasn't one to beg but all of this sexual torture on his body and denying him was really beginning to get to the arrancar.   
  
Grimmjow's only answer from the demon lord was a low chuckle by his ear and a slight squeeze before Sesshoumaru grinded against him again. "You...will be MINE. Only mine... When I call for you...you will come. When I command you to do something...you will do it." He pumped Grimmjow's shift slowly with his hand. "Are we...understood?" He purred, licking his ear.  
  
Grimmjow moaned in pleasure, bucking his hips to Sesshoumaru's hand. His mind was hazy with lust and his eyes were closed as he gave in to the pleasure that the demon lord behind him was causing. In his lust-filled mind, he wasn't even able to comprehend what it was the demon behind him had asked him... He then howled in pain when that pain went through him again...but originating at his achingly hard cock. "D-Damnit!! Why the FUCK did you do that!?" There were small tears of pain in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let him fall.   
  
Sesshoumaru sighed softly and he gently stroked Grimmjow's arousal to soothe him from the pain he had just inflicted on him. "You must learn to obey me, boy...if you do, there will be pleasure you have never dreamed of.. But if you continue to disrespect me...it will only be more painful in the end for you." He used his free hand to slowly undo his hakamas so that his rather impressive length was free of the confinements of his silky hakamas.   
  
When Grimmjow heard the rustling of clothing, he knew then that he was no longer the only one with no clothes on.. He attempted turn his head to look at the silver hair youkai behind him...but to no avail. He groaned a bit. "Fuck you.." He hissed.   
  
Sesshoumaru purred softly, his eyes darkening to a dark red-gold mix. "Oh...I think I will now.."  
  
With that said, the demon lord positioned himself and then plunged into the willing body in front of him..  
  
  
  
  
 **Well...let me know what you thought lol. I tried X_X I dunno if it was as good as the other chappies...but i TRIED lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing at all other than my crazy ideas. The characters belong to their wonderful creators. I also make not a cent from this.

_**Hello again all! I know its been a long time since I updated this one and I've been begged for the lemon X_X WELL! Here it is lol. Dunno how good it'll be since, I think, its my first time writing a yaoi lemon but...I shall do what I can =P Enjoy the smexyness of Grimmjow and Sesshoumaru =)** _

_**Last time on Arrancar Meets Demon:** _

_When Grimmjow heard the rustling of clothing, he knew then that he was no longer the only one with no clothes on.. He attempted turn his head to look at the silver hair youkai behind him...but to no avail. He groaned a bit. "Fuck you.." He hissed._

_Sesshoumaru purred softly, his eyes darkening to a dark red-gold mix. "Oh...I think I will now.."_

_With that said, the demon lord positioned himself and then plunged into the willing body in front of him.._

**Arrancar Meets Demon**

**Chapter 4**

The suddenness and the mixture of pain and pleasure from Sesshoumaru's brutal entrance wrenched a loud cry from the blue-haired arrancar. He dug his nails into the bark of the tree in front of him as he attempted to arch his his back from pleasure but his precarious position of him being pinned to the tree. Even though, however, Grimmjow was actually enjoying the surge of pleasure going through his entire body, he still did not enjoy being the submissive one. He growled in a mix of frustration and pleasure as he tried to get his hands free from the bounds Sesshoumaru had put him in earlier.

Sesshoumaru chuckled darkly, his lips right by Grimmjow's slightly pointed ear. "A fighter until the end...aren't you..?" A smirk slowly came across his features and he slowly withdrew his hips before plunging forward again with demon strength behind it. The moment he was completely inside of Grimmjow again, he sent out a strong surge of his youki and he knew when Grimmjow felt it from the loud cry of pleasure the arrancar let out.

Grimmjow couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure after feeling that shock go through his entire body.  _W-What the fuck was that!_  He had never before in his entire life felt something like that before... It almost felt like an electric shock but this was somehow different at the same time. He hadn't felt any pain from the "shock", except for perhaps a slight tingle, but what he did feel was pure pleasure through his entire body. "G-God damnit!" He arched his back with a loud groan. He didn't want to give in to the bastard that had attacked him like this but...damn did it feel good.

Sesshoumaru smirked at his victory. "Yes...now...you're mine.." He leaned down and he plunged his lengthened fangs into the blue-haired man's neck as he began to thrust into him at a slow but rather rough pace. He wasn't worried about hurting the other man...he knew he would be fine after this bout. Perhaps he would even end up being ready for a second round after Sesshoumaru was done with him..

Another groan, this time more because of pain, escaped Grimmjow's lips. He had definitely been expecting something...but not THAT. He had not been expecting the taller man to suddenly bite his neck and from the feeling of pain he now felt in that general area, Grimmjow was suspecting that he had also broken the skin...a lot. However, another deep thrust from the silver-haired demon behind him caused him to completely forget about the new wound on his neck. He groaned out in pleasure and he arched his back, trying to feel more of the pleasure.

Sesshoumaru then pulled back from the bite, licking the other's blood from his lips. He allowed the blood from the wound he had caused to drip down his neck. His red-golden eyes watched the small droplets of slide down his skin and a feral growl arose from deep within his chest and the regal markings on his face and wrists grew much more jagged looking than before. He then moved his hands to the smaller man's hips and began to thrust deeply into him without remorse. Sesshoumaru was using nearly all of his demonic strength to pound into the willing body in front of him. He shifted his hips very slightly and he grinned when that new position wrestled an even louder cry of pleasure from the blue-haired man.

Grimmjow was now seeing stars when the other man thrusted into him from that new angle. "G-God damn-" He was unable to even finish his curse as he cried out from the pleasure once again. This time, however, his vision went completely black for a second before he was jerked back into reality once more. He hissed out in pain mixed pleasure when he felt Sesshoumaru's sharp claws digging into his bare hips and he was sure he was already bleeding from there as well. He arched his back with a groan from the euphoric feeling of just being filled so fully and completely. He knew that he was beginning to near a release...he  _needed_  that release.

Sesshoumaru growled in pleasure, licking the side of Grimmjow's neck that he hadn't yet marked. He would mark this man as much as he could so every demon, male and female, would know that Grimmjow, the arrancar, belonged to HIM Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He began to thrust even harder and deeper into Grimmjow, eliciting yet another groan of pleasure from him. Sesshoumaru growled in pure pleasure. "You are MINE!" He growled, thrusting deeply into him as he released.

Being an inu youkai had its certain perks when it came to mating, and it did not matter what the gender of the male's mate was. When a male inu youkai released within their chosen mate, their member would swell so that none of the prospective seed would be able to escape... Sesshoumaru smirked a bit, licked up his neck. His smirk grew when he would the low groan from his now mate. He knew it was because he was being stretched even further than before. Sesshoumaru smirked and he experimented, rocking his hips forward against Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow let out a loud groan, arching his back as a surge of pleasure rushed through him and as it did so did another surge of Sesshoumaru's youki and Grimmjow cried out a twisted version of Sesshoumaru's name as he finally came after all of the sexual torture he'd been forced to endure. As Grimmjow was beginning to come down from his release, Sesshoumaru deactivated the bonds holding his wrists to the tree and Sesshoumaru pulled Grimmjow flush back against his chest which caused him to enter him even further than the previous position of Grimmjow against the tree had allowed.

Sesshoumaru and Grimmjow both groaned at the new wave of pleasure that rushed through them. Sesshoumaru then smirked and suddenly forced Grimmjow onto his knees and used his youki to get Grimmjow's hands tied far enough behind his back that it caused his back to arch. Sesshoumaru yanked him even farther back and finally claimed Grimmjow's lips as his for the first time. He groaned deeply at the unique taste that was solely Grimmjow's. He pulled back very slightly and withdrew his hips a bit before thrusting forward quickly and powerfully. "You are mine...say it!" As if to emphasize his point, he pulled on the bonds even harder which in turn caused Grimmjow's back to bow even more so that his body was nearly horizontal backwards even though he was on his knees.

Grimmjow groaned in pleasure and pain at the slightly awkward position that he was now in. His eyes looked straight up into Sesshoumaru's from this position and he replied through tightly gritted teeth. "I...am...yours..!" The last word was nearly a scream of pleasure as Sesshoumaru then began to thrust with renewed vigor into him. Grimmjow's hands went into fists behind him and he cried out in pure pleasure, his eyes even falling shut from the pleasure he was once again receiving. Since it hadn't been very long at all since their last bout, his entire body was still extremely sensitive especially where Sesshoumaru was now brutally thrusting in and out much faster than in their first round since Sesshoumaru had never fully pulled out of him and he was still widely stretched from when Sesshoumaru's member had swollen from his first release.

**(Hm...tempting to end it soon but...i'm having fun teasing poor grimmjow!)**

Sesshoumaru growled in pure pleasure, his eyes now completely crimson red from his demonic side taking over. He leaned down and claimed Grimmjow's lips in another bruising kiss, using his fangs to roughly nip at the man's bottom lip and when he parted his lips, the battle for dominance began. However, Grimmjow was at a slight disadvantage in his...position. Sesshoumaru made a particularly deep and hard thrust that caused Grimmjow to break the kiss to cry out his pleasure for anyone near the forest they were in to hear. Sesshoumaru growled his approval, thrusting even harder. He knew that he would definitely need to let his mate rest after this much more brutal round. He also doubted that Grimmjow was going to be able to walk very well after Sesshoumaru was done with him..

Sesshoumaru made another especially hard thrust and Grimmjow cried out Sesshoumaru's name as he came, unable to take the torture anymore. His eyes were closed tightly as his body actually shook slightly from the force of his climax. "D-Damnit!" This was the showing of weakness...he had lost that battle. He had given into the pleasure before the other man and Sesshoumaru knew it. Grimmjow could practically feel the man smirking. Sesshoumaru smirked, his fangs showing.

"Open your eyes...now!" Sesshoumaru demanded, his voice deeper than before because of how much his demonic side had now taken over. Sesshoumaru's smirk grew as he slowly saw Grimmjow's blue-green eyes appear again. "Much better..." He purred. "You will leave your eyes open..." He leaned down so his mouth was by Grimmjow's ear. "I want to see every emotion that crosses your face as I fuck you so hard you won't be able to move for weeks... I want to hear very, single sound that you make. You will not stifle a  _single_ sound...the whole forest will know who is taking you..." He smirked when he heard the groan from Grimmjow's lips just at his words. He could have sworn that he even saw a slight reddish tint on Grimmjow's cheeks..

"Perfect...now you will be mine!" Sesshoumaru growled out the last word as he began to thrust in and out of Grimmjow very quickly and as hard as his powers would allow. Every time that Sesshoumaru thrusted into the blue-haired arrancar to the hilt, Grimmjow let out a loud cry of pure pleasure that showed just how mush pleasure the demon lord was giving him. Grimmjow was already nearly to another release. Sesshoumaru growled in pure pleasure. "You will  _not_  cum until I permit it!" There was a growl of pure frustration from Grimmjow and Sesshoumaru just smirked and thrusted in to the hilt again which brought about a howl of pleasure from his chosen mate.

Grimmjow's hands had gone into such tight fists that his claws had dug into the softer skin of his palms and had caused him to bleed. What he didn't realize was that the smell of his blood also fueled his demon lover's arousal. A slight twitch of the demon lord's nose and he growled deeply, suddenly thrusting extremely hard into his mate. "Your blood...smells wonderful..." He went even deeper into him. Sesshoumaru leaned down and bit into the side of Grimmjow's neck that he hadn't bit into and the action brought about another scream of pain and pleasure from the arrancar because at the same time Sesshoumaru had plunged deeply into him and hitting that spot of pure pleasure deep within his body. As soon as Sesshoumaru hit the spot, Grimmjow let out another cry, "SESSHOUMARU!" as he came much harder than he had ever before in his life.

Normally, Sesshoumaru would have punished him for having disobeyed his direct order of not coming until he had given the specific order to but...Sesshoumaru would let him off...this time. Sesshoumaru bit down deeper into Grimmjow's neck, drinking some of the blood before thrusting one last time and releasing deep within him.

Grimmjow attempted to keep his eyes open like he'd been ordered to but the two extremely rough rounds of sex had taken their tole on his body and he then lost consciousness against the demon lord. Sesshoumaru smirked slightly and he released the bite on Grimmjow's neck and he licked both wounds clean and closed before pulling out of him slowly.

A low groan came from the other man and Sesshoumaru looked down at him for a moment, his eyes slowly returning to their gold color. He then noticed something...different about himself. He looked at his bare chest and noticed, in shock, that the tattoo that had been on his chest as a result of his curse was now completely gone. There was no trace of it. He looked down at Grimmjow in awe now... "You...are the one that broke my curse..." Sesshoumaru pulled Grimmjow to him, careful not to jostle him because of his roughness earlier, and he whispered a "Thank you" into his ear.

  
  


_**WOO! DONE! That was really long X_X BUT I had fun writing that XD Let me know what you thought! =)** _

_**-FellenWolf** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing at all other than my crazy ideas. The characters belong to their wonderful creators. I also make not a cent from this.

**Last time on Arrancar Meets Demon:**

  
  


_A_ _low groan came from the other man and_ _Sesshoumaru_ _looked down at him for a moment, his eyes slowly returning to their gold color. He then noticed something...different about himself. He looked at his bare chest and noticed, in shock, that the tattoo that had been on his chest as a result of his curse was now completely gone. There was no trace of it. He looked down at_ _G_ _rimmjow in awe_ _now... "You...are the one that broke my curse..."_ _Sesshoumaru_ _pulled_ _Grimmjow_ _to him, careful not to jostle him because of his roughness earlier, and he whispered a "Thank you" into his ear._

  
  


** **Arrancar** ** ** **Meets Demon** **

**Chapter 4**

  
  


Grimmjow groaned lowly as he slowly regained consciousness. When he finally opened his eyes completely, he went to sit up quickly but ended up flat on his back again as he winced in pain. A small cry of pain had also escaped his lips, much to his chagrin. A scowl slowly came onto his face as the memories of what had transpired the evening previous returned to him – or so he thought it had been the day before. From his position on the bed he was on, he looked around the room as he attempted to ignore the pain in the lower regions of his body.

The room was not simple by any means. If the arrancar had to pick a word to describe it, then that word would definitely have to be "fancy". Very fancy and elaborate. It was like something you'd see in a castle, yeah, a castle. Not only that but the room was almost too bright for him to look at it head-on. Almost everything in the room was a clean, pristine white. The bed frame was white ash, the bed sheets were white, the walls and ceiling were white, and even some of the furniture scattered throughout the room was the same shade of white. "What...the hell?" Grimmjow sat up slightly, though still using his elbows for support. He looked over at the door when it opened. A low growl began to emanate from his chest. "You...!"

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at the hostility and anger that he saw in his new mate's eyes. "Is there something...wrong? You seem upset." A ghost of a smirk found it's way onto the demon lord's face and his amusement seemed to only further agitate his bed-ridden mate. When he saw that Grimmjow was about to try and get to his feet, however, his instincts kicked in and he was suddenly at the side of the bed and pushing him back onto the bed with a concerned frown. "Your body, though strangely different and stronger than a human's, is still very weak." He rose an eyebrow before a look of amusement came into his eyes. When he had pushed Grimmjow back onto the bed, a 

shiver had coursed through the smaller man's body. The demon could only assume, also taking into account the now heated look in Grimmjow's eyes, that the shiver had been that of lust.

Grimmjow stiffened a bit when the demon didn't pull his hand back but instead applied a slight amount of pressure so that, even if Grimmjow used all of the strength that he had at the moment, he still would have been unable to sit up while the demon kept his hand there. He growled at him, fighting back the feelings of lust that were sweeping through his entire body. “Let go of me, you pointy-eared bastard!” In the back of his mind, he vaguely realized that he was insulting himself at the same time – seeing as how when he was in his released state, and took on the form of his Pantera, he gained pointed ears as well. He was about to fire off another insult from his vault of many when he suddenly let out a shuddering groan, his back arching a bit. The demon hovering over him had removed the sheet that had been hiding Grimmjow's body from view and had squeezed his already hardened member firmly in his clawed hand.

Sesshoumaru purred softly in approval of his mate's reaction to his touch. “I believe that I must, once again, prove to you to who it is that you belong... _my_ mate.” His words came out as a purring growl and when he finished speaking, he leaned down and nipped the still sensitive mark on Grimmjow's neck as if to state: 'See? You are mine'. 

Grimmjow groaned, his head falling to the side to give his demon more access to his neck. What Grimmjow didn't know, however, was this simple act was an extremely submissive move to a demon; especially to a dog demon. He heard the growl of approval before he felt sharp fangs penetrate the skin of his neck again. He groaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Those mixed feelings surprised the arrancar. Though his demon-lover was no longer touching his member, the pleasure he felt from the bite went all the way down his body and the arrancar moaned slightly when he felt himself harden even more – almost to the point of pain.

Sesshoumaru growled against Grimmjow's neck, biting down a bit harder on his neck when he caught the scent of his mate's growing arousal. He heard the man below him groan in what sounded like pure pleasure to the aroused demon's lust-filled mind. Suddenly, right as Grimmjow could feel himself nearing the edge of his pleasure, a bright light filled the room completely.

Grimmjow's blue eyes widened slightly when, as the light dimmed marginally, the majority of the light seemed to almost attack him. He cried out in a mixture of pain and...something else he couldn't quite name. As the light around him grew brighter, Sesshoumaru was flung back from him and Grimmjow could feel something about his body changing. Sesshoumaru growled and he tried to reach his mate but whenever his hands came into contact with the light encasing Grimmjow, he was flung back with extreme force each time.

Finally, the light faded away. Grimmjow groaned softly and he opened his eyes. He looked down at himself and his eyes went as wide as saucers. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!” Sesshoumaru looked over quickly and his eyes widened as well and his jaw dropped an inch. That magical light had, indeed, caused quite the transformation on Grimmjow. Sesshoumaru, for one, could not wait to explore this newly transformed Grimmjow as his lust returned with vigor.

 

_**Oh my! What could have happened to poor ol' Grimmjow!?! =D PS. I am in the process of writing the next chapter as we speak so hopefully I'll get it up later tonight. Ciao!** _

_**~FellenWolf** _


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so, so, soooooo sorry about the super long hiatus! I had started this chapter FOREVER ago and never completed it. I had no motivation or ideas for this. BUT! Thanks to a friend, I am hopefully back! (I'm really just back into a writing mood!) ~FellenWolf**

 

**Last time on _Arrancar Meets Demon:_**

 

_Finally, the light faded away. Grimmjow groaned softly and he opened his eyes. He looked down at himself and his eyes went as wide as saucers. “WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?!” Sesshoumaru looked over quickly and his eyes widened as well and his jaw dropped an inch. That magical light had, indeed, caused quite the transformation on Grimmjow. Sesshoumaru, for one, could not wait to explore this newly transformed Grimmjow as his lust returned with vigor._

 

**Arrancar Meets Demon**

**Chapter 5**

 

Grimmjow's bright blue eyes were wide in shock and astonishment as he stared down at himself, turning in circles as he seemed to chase his...tail? He grabbed the blue furry thing that felt like it had been following him and blinked slowly, his clawed hand slowly releasing it. He stopped at that thought. _Claws?_ He put his hands up in front of his face and blinked, a look of pure confusion on his face. His hands, appearing much less rough than before, were now clawed very similarly to Sesshoumaru's. “What the bloody hell happened to me?”

To put it very simply, Grimmjow's appearance had gone from human-like arrancar appearance to looking strikingly similar to a half-demon such Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's half-brother. His blue hair had grown a quite bit longer, now reaching down near his waist and, because it had not yet been cut, was falling in front of his slitted teal eyes. The length of his hair wasn't quite as extensive as Sesshoumaru's yet, but it was very close. The difference in his eyes, however, was not something that Grimmjow would notice until a while later, however. When the young arrancar finally had the time to actually examine himself in a mirror.

As he made a move to brush the now longer hair from his newly slitted eyes, his clawed fingers brushed against something soft and furry sitting atop his head. His entire body froze as he slowly poked it with a finger. He felt it twitch slightly. As that strange sensation coursed through him, he felt his entire body twitch in annoyance and, yes, some anger as well. What the hell had happened to him? He'd been fine before meeting that stupid dog and when he had passed out later, after certain “activities”, he'd been fine then too!

Grimmjow's entire appearance seemed more slim than it had before. His hollow hole that had been in his abdomen had also disappeared, along with the portion of his Hollow mask that had been on his jaw. He looked over at Sesshoumaru finally and froze when he saw the unbridled passion in the golden eyes that were slowly beginning to turn red. Grimmjow felt all of the annoyance from the sudden change in his appearance and physique suddenly melt away. It was replaced by a small amount of fear and then a a surging of arousal as he took in the lust in the other's eyes. Though, later if asked, Grimmjow would vehemently deny being aroused at all by this man.

Grimmjow's tail twitched slightly as he backed up, his new ears flattening slightly against his head. “Don't...even think about it!” He felt the blood drain from his face when a feral grin came across Sesshoumaru's face.”Oh, shit..” He made a dash for the door, cursing loudly when he was blocked by the increasingly aroused inu-taiyoukai. Grimmjow took a single step back and the next thing he knew, he was pinned down to the bed with his hands being held above his head as Sesshoumaru kissed him deeply and forcefully. Against his own volition, a deep purring-like groan escaped him. He hissed out in painful pleasure when Sesshoumaru moved his knee to be between Grimmjow's legs and ground it against Grimmjow's hardened arousal roughly.

A deep purr of approval came from Sesshoumaru's chest when he caught the distinct change in Grimmjow's scent. Even if this man beneath him said he was refusing Sesshoumaru and his advances, the arrancar-turned-demon's body was telling him a much different story. His eyes had changed into a shade of copper mixed with golden amber again; a sign that his more feral demonic side was pulling at the chains he held it back with from within his soul.

Sesshoumaru paused the movement of his knee and he leaned down and nipped at one of the furry appendages with a growing fang. He then leaned his lips close to it. “A surprising change though this might be, it will certainly not be unwelcome.” He began grinding his knee into Grimmjow's arousal, earning him a long groan as Grimmjow's hips unconsciously bucked at the motion. “I will be taking you once again, Grimmjow...” He drew out the other man's name with a deep purr before nipping roughly at his neck. “Until you finally understood that you are mine.”

With that declaration, Sesshoumaru kissed his new demon-lover deeply, using a free hand to rid Grimmjow of the little clothing he had with the use of his claws. Grimmjow barely had time to fully process what Sesshoumaru had even said, let along the feelings he was causing in his new body, before he was yanked up and onto all fours in front of the inu-youkai. He was about to protest at being exposed in such a way, a flush of embarrassment on his face, when a loud groan escaped him. He gripped the sheets beneath him tightly as his back arched. The cause for his sudden lapse in thought and words was simple – Sesshoumaru had slid under Grimmjow and had taken his entire cock into his warm mouth.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to grin when he both heard and felt all protests die away from his mate's lips. He ran his tongue along the length of Grimmjow's hardened cock, unable to resist the temptation of grazing his fangs against the sensitive skin. A loud groan from the man above him signified that it wasn't an unpleasant action. Sesshoumaru took his mate into his mouth again, moving his tongue over the skin as he began sucking on his cock.

Grimmjow couldn't contain the groans escaping him as the demon under him began giving him one hell of a blow job. He hissed out his name in pleasure when he felt Sesshoumaru's fangs against the sensitive skin of his cock. “D-Damnit..!” Grimmjow gripped the sheets more tightly, not caring if his new claws put holes in the fabric. He bucked his hips down to the other demon's mouth, trying to get even more of that pleasurable feeling around his cock. His new tail was up in the air from the pleasure being administered to him and Grimmjow didn't realize that, if his demon lover was able to see his current position, it would be considered a very submissive pose. Grimmjow's eyes, which had been scrunched closed in pleasure, suddenly shot wide open when he felt something press against his back entrance.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smirk around the hard cock in his mouth, biting down on the flesh slightly, when he felt Grimmjow tense up. He let Grimmjow's arousal fall from his mouth with a soft POP! and easily slid out from under the smaller male. He moved so he was sitting up on his knees behind Grimmjow and he licked away some sweat on his lover's back as he moved the finger he'd inserted into him slowly. Sesshoumaru reached his other hand underneath Grimmjow and stroked his hardened length slowly as he continued fingering him slowly. When the lord felt like Grimmjow had grown accustomed to the action, based upon the fact that Grimmjow was pressing back against the intruding digit, Sesshoumaru added two additional fingers and began thrusting them into his lover.

Grimmjow cried out in slight pain as he felt the demon stretch his opening even wider. He knew the silver haired dog was preparing him so he could probably fuck him into the mattress, but at this point he didn't even care. A deep groan escaped him and he pushed his hips back to Sesshoumaru's hand when he finally managed to hit that pleasure centre deep inside him. His body was becoming overwhelmed by the sensations he was feeling. He wasn't sure if he should buck back to Sesshoumaru's hand or buck his hips forward to the hand currently in the process of jacking him off. Grimmjow let out another groan in frustration at his situation.

Sesshoumaru licked one of his marks on Grimmjow's neck and removed his hand from his mate's arousal to reach under the bed. He'd had one of the servants, while Grimmjow slept earlier, to bring a salve of sorts for when he took his blue-haired mate again in order to make it less painful this time. Sesshoumaru nipped the mark roughly before removing his fingers from Grimmjow, who whined in disappointment at the loss, before opening the small jar in his hand. He slicked some of the salve onto his fingers before plunging two fingers back into his mate.

This particular salve had interesting properties. While having the normal properties of healing and acting as a lubricant, it also contained what the maid called Saffron. Supposedly, this flower was used in some of the most potent aphrodisiacs of the time. (A/N note: I did a little research on natural aphrodisiacs and Saffron is one used often in India I think. Other than that tidbit, the rest is me taking liberty with it haha) Sesshoumaru watched his mate's expression closely as he thrusted his fingers into him, ensuring that, while he did so, he was coating Grimmjow's insides with the salve. Sesshoumaru then gathered some of the salve in his other hand and began rubbing it into the skin of Grimmjow's arousal.

When Grimmjow hissed at the slight contact, a grin spread across the taller man's face. Obviously, that servant had been correct. He would have to ensure she was properly rewarded for her assistance. However, at the moment, he had a panting cat to attend to. Grimmjow led out a rather wanton moan as he was pleasured from both sides of his body. Why did his body suddenly feel so sensitive and...hot? Grimmjow's lips parted as he panted heavily and his blue eyes were almost black with lust as he tried to look back at Sesshoumaru. When Grimmjow tried to look behind him, he yelped as he was suddenly pushed forward so his face was against the mattress and his ass, still being molested by the other up in the air. Luckily for the prior arrancar, he'd turned his head at the last moment so his cheek lay against the sheets. He couldn't resist letting another moan escape his slightly bruised lips as Sesshoumaru continued thrusting his fingers into him, every now and then he stretched his fingers to stretch Grimmjow's opening which also caused the tip of Sesshoumaru's claw to brush his prostrate.

Sesshoumaru felt a deep purr leave his chest as he stared down at his prone mate. “How perfect...you in this position. It suits you so very well, my Grimmjow. How I wish I could keep you like this at all times..” He gave his mate's stiff arousal a few slow stroked as he finally removed his fingers from his now stretched opening. He shifted his body slightly as he undid his hakamas. He leaned over Grimmjow's body, his lips right near the other's ear. “I do hope you are prepared, my mate. I am going to fuck you down into this bed until you are incoherent. Until your only thought is of my pleasuring you. In the future, you will _beg_ for me to take you. I will ensure that everyone in the castle knows to whom you belong and who is taking you.”

Once he had freed his own hardened arousal, Sesshoumaru rubbed some of the salve into his own skin. He hissed in pleasure as he felt the almost immediate effect. His eyes, which had been still partially golden, turned completely crimson. His claws began to lengthen, as did his fangs, as the markings on his body became more jagged in appearance. His demonic side was almost completely released, and he hadn't even entered his lover yet. A feral smirk crossed Sesshoumaru's features. Well...then he would just need to change that. He gripped Grimmjow's hips tightly, his lengthened claws digging into his skin and already drawing blood, which Sesshoumaru then proceeded to lick away.

Sesshoumaru couldn't contain the low chuckle that came passed his lips when he heard the low moan from Grimmjow. “Don't you worry, my mate..” He all but purred, his voice deeper than before thanks to his demonic side taking over. “I'll be taking...very good care of you.” Sesshoumaru then used one hand to position himself and reaffirmed his hold on Grimmjow's hips before plunging deep inside him with one smooth thrust. Grimmjow let out a loud shout as he was suddenly filled so completely. Though the position was different, the entire experience thus far felt completely different than their time before. Before the new demon had a chance to mull over that fact, or even to adjust to the cock buried deep inside him, Sesshoumaru began to thrust in and out at him as a deep and slow pace.

Sesshoumaru nearly howled at the feeling of the warm heat that was Grimmjow that surrounded his cock. Instead, he growled lowly from pleasure, tightening his hold on the squirming hips of his mate and continued his deep thrusts. He would not increase the speed of his thrusts until he had his mate begging for more beneath him. He would turn this proud new-demon into a quivering mass of arousal that could only be satisfied by the cock currently pounding into him. The demon lord would ensure that his new mate would never be satisfied with any other man or woman, not like he would ever give him the chance of sleeping with another. A grin slowly spread across Sesshoumaru's face when Grimmjow let out a loud cry of pleasure after an angled thrust. Sesshoumaru re-adjusted his hold on Grimmjow and pressed him further into the mattress as he focused his thrusts on that particular spot inside him.

Grimmjow was beginning to see stars. He'd had no idea anyone could feel this much pleasure. He was only dimly aware that his own cock had started to leak from how aroused he'd become. He gripped the sheets, pillows, anything he could get his claws on as he struggled to push back against the demon fucking him. He wanted him going harder, deeper into him. A strangled moan escaped Grimmjow as his actions granted him just what he'd sought. Sesshoumaru growled when Grimmjow willingly pressed back against him. He leaned down and bit into one of his marks on the other's neck as he began pounding into Grimmjow's body roughly. His angle of penetration also ensured that every other thrust hit Grimmjow's prostrate.

On one particular hard thrust that hit his prostrate, Grimmjow shouted out his lover's name as loudly as he could, his body completely overwhelmed by the pleasure he was feeling. “M-More..! Please!” His voice was now rough from all his shouting during this particular bout. There was a deep growl by his ear which caused Grimmjow's eyes to widen slightly. Perhaps he shouldn't have... Before he had time to regret his request, the demon behind him resumed the rough pounding into his body. Only this time, he could tell that Sesshoumaru was no longer holding back in the hardness of his thrusts. That, and every single thrust now hit right on his prostrate.

Grimmjow's eyes rolled back into his head before he closed his eyes tightly at the overwhelming pleasure surging through his new body. “S-Sesshoumaru..!” He knew he was right on the edge of an intense climax. He thrusted his hips back to meet Sesshoumaru's thrusts and felt that climax build further when he suddenly felt a tight grip around his cock. His eyes shot open in shock. Sesshoumaru had wrapped a hand tightly around the base of his cock, thus preventing Grimmjow from reaching a much needed release. He groaned loudly in frustration, bucking his hips in vain.

Sesshoumaru nipped the furry ear atop his mate's head roughly, earning him a yelp of pain mixed pleasure. “You are _mine_ , Grimmjow. Mine and only mine. As such, you will only release when I give you permission.” He thrusted deeply into his mate to accentuate his point. “Am I clear on that...mate?” Another thrust that was deep enough that Sesshoumaru's hips touched Grimmjow's. Grimmjow released a loud moan, Sesshoumaru's words and actions only seeming to arouse him further. He was becoming delirious and incoherent in his arousal. Sesshoumaru grinned widely when Grimmjow began to moan “Yes! Yes! Yes!” over and over again. Well, at least now his mate would understand who was in charge.

Sesshoumaru bit into Grimmjow's shoulder with a deep groan as he began thrusting into the smaller man with renewed vigor. Each thrust into Grimmjow caused his body to press into the mattress which only added additional friction to his arousal. This, in turn, caused further frustration to Grimmjow due to the hand still around his cock and keeping him from release.

Sesshoumaru dug his claws into the hips of his mate and thrusted into him one last time as deep as their bodies would allow. With a loud groan of Grimmjow's name, the demon lord climaxed deep inside him and released Grimmjow's cock at the same time. Grimmjow had let out a loud moan at the feeling of being filled by his mate's seed. When his cock was finally released, his eyes went wide before he let out a loud shout and came onto the bed beneath them. Grimmjow's entire body trembled after his climax from the sheer force of it.

Sesshoumaru purred in absolute delight and he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist and pulled him against his chest, groaning as that caused him to move inside him. He then moved them to lay on their sides. He had knotted inside of his mate again, like their last bout, so would be unable to pull out for a while. When he'd moved them, Grimmjow let out a low whimper of pleasure. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. “Now, my mate...whose are you?” He rolled his hips into the other male, eliciting a loud cry of pleasure.

Grimmjow had been able to prevent the cry from leaving his lips. He was still so sensitive, damnit! He gritted his teeth and wasn't going to respond when the demon thrusted his hips and brought another pleasured cry from Grimmjow's lips. “Y-Yours!” He couldn't resist thrusting back against his mate. Anything to feel that pleasure again.

Sesshoumaru groaned loudly in Grimmjow's ear before quickly flipping them again. He could certainly stand another round of fucking his mate. As he threw Grimmjow's leg over his shoulders and pushed inside him again, he sent a silent prayerful thank you to the witch who had been the cause of this. Without having had that curse placed on him, Sesshoumaru would never have met the quivering mass of groans and moans currently beneath him. He smirked and kissed his mate roughly. He'd have to have Janken locate the witch later and have a fruit basket or something similar sent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I believe this will be the end of this story. If you really want me to continue this with like an epilogue or something, send me Kudos and comments asking!
> 
> ALSO. BIG APOLOGY FOR HOW TERRIBLE MY WRITING WAS AT THE START OF THIS. I had to re-read my previous chapters and it was horrible X_X


End file.
